un amor indecente
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Últimamente Umi tiene una preocupación por que su pura relación con su novia se vuelva en una completamente indecente, tanto que olvida uno de los días más importantes en su vida y de las personas que la rodean. [Feliz cumpleaños Umi]


**Listo, el OS de cumpleaños para nuestra querida indecente-chan también llamada Umi :v ... esta historia tenía tiempo que la había empezado pero nunca la termine y la retome apenas hace dos días y en parte fue bueno o no hubiera tenido nada para subir esta vez... ahora si espero que les guste :3**

 **Advertencia, futa... it's joke :v te la creiste we...**

* * *

 **Un amor indecente.**

Sonoda Umi una adolecente con poco más de dieciséis años de vida, siempre recta y de valores impecables, atlética, estudiosa y responsable, muchas cualidades podrían definirla y muchas personas podrían comentarlas pero ocultaba un secreto, aunque tal vez no fuera tan secreto.

— Son las dos de la madrugada —Comentó simplemente observando el reloj al lado de su cama y suspiró — No puedo creer que fueron cinco rondas esta vez.

Junto a ella o debería decir sobre ella se encontraba descansando plácidamente otra chica de cabellera gris, su respiración era tranquila y su sonrisa notoria, la novia de Umi parecía tener un cálido sueño.

Sonrió tiernamente besando la cabeza de esa chica que puede causarle tantas reacciones juntas, tal vez más de las que debería. Tomó la parte superior de la sabana cubriéndola parte expuesta de ambas, toda la tarde llovió y la temperatura nocturna era baja y el estar desnudas no ayudaba nada.

— No podemos continuar así —Murmuró cerrando sus ojos para descansar también.

No es que no la quisiera, por el contrario la amaba demasiado pero últimamente estaban demasiado… activas, tanto que muchas de sus amigas decían que estaban iguales o peor que Eli y Nozomi, sempai, amigas y pareja ninfómana de la escuela. Aunque al principio las señalaba llamándolas _indecentes_ ahora no tenía el derecho de hacerlo, por su parte ambas chicas parecían divertirse mucho al tener a la kohai que tantas veces las acusó _falsamente_ en la misma situación que ellas.

No tenía nada en su contra, es más creyó que eso estaba bien, lo consideraba indecente pero eso era un tema diferente, al menos para sus dos sempai esa forma tan pasional de demostrarse su amor era correcta, pero Kotori y ella eran diferentes, siempre vio a su amiga de la infancia y ahora novia como la chica más tierna, dulce e inocente del mundo, y aun actuaba como tal frente a todo el mundo, pero al estar solas se convertía en otra, todo ese rastro de inocencia y ternura de su rostro desaprecian especialmente a mitad del acto donde solo jadeaba y pedía más y más fuerte.

Tenía que hacer algo y pronto, tenía que hablar con ella y tratar terminar eso antes de llegar a un punto sin retorno.

 _Pobre ingenua_.

)()()()()()()()()()()(

— ¡Wow! Umi ¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó una chica de cabellera roja y ojos violeta bastante sorprendida al ver el rostro demacrado de su amiga tan temprano.

— Sí, estoy bien —Bostezó cubriendo su boca con la palma de su mano — Solo un poco cansada.

Extrañada de que la chica más estricta que conocía estuviera en tales condiciones quiso preguntar su novia y mejor amiga que conversaban animadamente un poco más alejadas pero a diferencia de Umi, Kotori estaba radiante.

— ¿Una noche agitada? —La última persona que quería ver en esos momentos apareció con su sonrisa llena de burla junto a sus ojos esmeraldas que brillaban llenos de diversión.

— S-sin comentarios —Prefería evitar otra charla porque sabía que no tenía la menor oportunidad de ganar y solo conseguiría burlas.

— Vamos Umi-chan no es tan malo —La mirada molesta y avergonzada de su kohai casi hacen que suelte una carcajada — ¿O es que Kotori no es buena para hacerlo?

— ¡Kotori es excelente! —Gritó antes de cubrir su boca completamente avergonzada, cayó en la trampa.

Nozomi sonrió triunfante. Honoka y Kotori al igual que algunas de sus compañeras de escuela la vieron extrañadas esta escena, y Umi escapó sin soportar las miradas ajenas, obviamente Kotori la siguió.

— Nozomi, ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco? —Su pareja vio con algo de pena a la nueva víctima de sus bromas.

— Yo solo busco ayudarlas a ser más honestas —Se defendió.

— No, tú lo que buscas es cobrarte todas las veces que las interrumpió a ustedes y no las dejo cometer sus indecencias en la escuela —La más pequeña del trio de tercero apareció.

— Nicocchi ¿Sabes que es de mala educación meterte en los asuntos personales? —Nico la observo con una expresión que decía claramente _no eres quien para decirlo._

)()()()()()()()()()()(

— Lo siento —La disculpa de su novia la obligo a detenerse de pronto — Fue porque fui muy insistente que Umi-chan.

— No —La sujetó del rostro para poder verla a los ojos — Tú no tienes la culpa de nada Kotori.

— Pero.

— Si fuera el caso de buscar una culpable, seríamos ambas, porque eso significa ser una pareja.

— Umi-chan —Quería besarla, quería abrazarla, quería eso y mucho más pero ese no era el lugar ni el momento para eso.

Umi se aclaró la garganta.

— Continuemos con la conversación después ¿sí?

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Continuó su camino a clase intentando controlarse, por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza continuar con lo de anoche, ella no era una indecente, bueno, no al grado de querer poseer a su novia en la escuela en pleno día y llena de estudiantes.

— Umi-chan —Ignoró el llamado — Umi-chan —Una vez más — Umi-chan.

— Que quieres Honoka —Dijo molesta mientras intentaba concentrarse en clase y no pensar en otras cosas.

— No creo que eso que anotas venga en el examen.

El comentario le extraño tanto que examino sus notas notando que estaba escribiendo, tal vez inconscientemente, lo que parecía una novela porno de ella y Kotori sonrojándola por completo llevándola al borde del desmallo.

— Sonoda-san ¿Se siente bien? —Lo que faltaba, la profesora se dio cuenta.

— S-sí, es-estoy perfectamente —Contestó cubriendo su escrito.

— ¿Segura? —La sensei no se veía muy convencida por la respuesta — Puede ir a la enfermería si gusta.

— No, de verdad, estoy bien —Era una alumna ejemplar y debía comportarse como tal.

Kotori observaba a su novia sintiéndose un poco culpable por causarle problemas.

)()()()()()()()()()()(

— Lo que sea que hiciste Kotori-chan es perfecto —Felicitó su amiga de la infancia en su hora de descanso mientras Umi intentaba despejar su mente ella aprovechó para hablar con ella.

— Pero Umi-chan está muy distraída y se puede meter en problemas —No se sentía del todo bien lo que hacía, aunque fuera por una buena razón.

— No te preocupes, es Umi-chan —Intentó animar — Lo importante es mantenerla ocupada el resto de las clases o todo será en vano.

— Lo intentaré.

— Las chicas de primero están preparando todo, después irán Nozomi-chan, Nico-chan y yo, tú y Eli-chan deben distraer a Umi-chan todo el tiempo que puedan, no se debe acercar a la sala del club.

)()()()()()()()()()()(

Suspiró, la primera mitad fue difícil de superar y las cosas no parecían mejorar para ella, tal vez si iba a la sala del club podría encontrar algo que le ayude a concentrarse o algún consejo de Nico, cualquier cosa le servía, así de desesperada estaba.

— Umi —Eli la detuvo en cuanto vio dirigirse al club — ¿A dónde vas? —Se notaba claramente nerviosa.

— Pensaba en visitar el club, no puedo concentrarme y pensé en pedir algún consejo a alguna de las chicas — _Menos a Nozomi_ , agregó para ella.

— Pues; puedes preguntarme lo que quieras —Se ofreció mientras la tomaba del brazo para llevarla en otra dirección.

A la pobre chica le pareció extraño todo eso, pero en su estado prefirió no agregar más preocupaciones a la lista.

)()()()()()()()()()()(

— Hay marea baja, repito, hay marea baja —Habló Nozomi por su teléfono una vez que Eli se llevó a Umi.

— ¿No puedes decir simplemente que Umi ya se fue? —Respondió la otra persona.

— Nicocchi te está contagiando lo aguafiestas Maki-chan —Contestó la miko con tono aburrido.

— ¿Por qué mejor no vienes a ayudarnos si tienes tanto tiempo libre?

— Buscaré a Nicocchi para ir, tal vez con eso se te pase lo amargada.

Antes de poder contestarle Nozomi colgó.

)()()()()()()()()()()(

— No te rías, no es gracioso —Se quejó con su sempai después de reírse cuando le contó su problema.

— Lo siento, es solo que es igual a lo que pasé con Nozomi al principio —El rostro asustado de Umi le hizo volver a reír.

— No quiero volverme una chica indecente —Exclamó dramáticamente sujetando su cabeza.

— No soy buena en estas cosas como Nozomi —Comentó la rusa — Pero si te sirve de algo, te sugiero que dejes de reprimirte, solo terminaras peor.

— ¿Peor? —No creía que podría ser peor.

— Te lo digo por experiencia —Umi seguía incrédula — Que empezáramos a hacerlo en la escuela no fue idea de Nozomi ¿Sabes? —Dijo antes de dejarla sola.

— ¡Indecentes!

)()()()()()()()()()()(

Pasó el resto de las horas de clase intentando concentrarse y evitando pensar en eso que hace ver al amor puro que siente por Kotori como algo indecente y al mismo tiempo reflexionar sobre las palabras de Eli.

— Umi-chan —Kotori se acercó apenas terminó la última hora — Quiera hablar contigo —Parecía inquieta, buscó con la mirada a Honoka notando que había desaparecido.

— Claro — ¿Qué clase de novia era? Seguro que Kotori se sintió mal al ser ignorada por ella y culpable por lo ocurrido en la mañana, y solo se preocupaba por sí misma.

Una vez encontraron un lugar donde poder hablar con calma Umi fue la primera en hablar.

— Lo siento Kotori —Esto la tomó por sorpresa ya que era ella quien quería disculparse — He hecho que te preocuparas todo este tiempo ¿Cierto?

— No, Umi-chan, yo soy quien debería disculparse después de todo yo.

— Kotori, no tienes por qué culparte —Interrumpió acariciando su mejilla — En todo caso la culpa es de las dos, ¿No es eso parte de ser una pareja?

Kotori escondió su rostro en el pecho de Umi.

— Umi-chan no es nada justa cuando habla así —Murmuró dejándose envolver en los brazos de su novia.

— Bueno, tú tampoco lo eres cuando usas tu mirada y me pides algo —Contraataco ganado una pequeña risa.

— Umi-chan, vamos al club —Dijo de pronto separándose y llevando de la mano a la confundida chica.

— ¿Por qué tan de pronto? —Inquirió sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Kotori solamente sonrió.

)()()()()()()()()()()(

— Musas de Otonokizaka, ¡A sus posiciones! —Gritó Honoka al ver acercarse a la pareja.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Exclamó Maki ante el grito de su líder.

— Maki-chan ocúltate-nya —Y sin esperar respuesta fue jalada por Rin.

Segundos después Kotori y Umi entraron a la habitación decorada con artículos de fiesta.

— Pero ¿Qué?

— ¡Sorpresa! —Gritaron las 7 miembros asustando a Umi levemente para después hacer memoria — Feliz cumpleaños —Completaron al mismo tiempo que las más hiperactivas se lanzaban sobre la cumpleañera llevando al resto con ellas.

— ¿Ustedes no pueden controlarse un poco? —Regañó la compositora luego de incorporarse.

— Umi-chan ¿Estas bien? —Kotori estaba preocupada porque su novia permanecía en el piso sentada mirando al piso mientras sus compañeras discutían.

— Ustedes siempre —Murmuró llamando la atención de sus amigas.

Una alarma se encendió en su cerebro de inmediato al escucharla.

— Gracias, chicas —Umi sonrió con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Llevaba tanto tiempo preocupada por su relación que olvidó por completo la fecha que era y por ende su propio cumpleaños pero ninguna de ellas lo hizo e incluso le prepararon una fiesta, no podía pedir mejores amigas.

)()()()()()()()()()()(

Caminaba en calma en dirección a la casa de Kotori, después de que la fiesta terminara donde sus amigas le regalaron varias cosas y pudo disfrutar al fin de un tiempo agradable sin preocupaciones ahora acompañaba a su novia a su casa, o más bien ella le pidió ir ya que dejo el regalo para Umi ahí, su imaginación no ayudaba en nada a evitar pensar en algo indecente.

— Gracias Kotori —Dijo después de recibir su regalo, el cual era una yukata hecha por ella mima.

Sacudió su cabeza en cuando una pequeña chispa de decepción cruzó por su cabeza.

— No es nada, me alegra que te guste —Sonrió feliz antes de ver la hora, ya estaba por oscurecer — Creo que mamá llegará tarde otra vez —Comentó inconscientemente.

Umi sonrió feliz e irónicamente, Eli tenía razón, solo estaba negando la realidad.

— ¿Umi-chan? —Exclamó claramente sorprendida cuando su novia la abrazó por la espalda y de pronto mordió su oreja.

— Tú tienes la culpa Kotori —Susurró paseando sus manos por todo el cuerpo de su novia — Ahora toma la responsabilidad por convertirme en una chica indecente.

Sin darle tiempo de responder con palabras, esa noche desplumo y ceno pajarita de todas las formas que se imaginó y su cuerpo pudo soportar.

* * *

 **Te quiero yo y tu a mi, somos una pareja feliz, con un fuerte abrazo y beso te dire, indecentes seremos :v... si sigo así el resto de OS serán de cumpleaños para las musas que vienen... oh, bueno... una vez más feliz cumpleaños Umi :3**


End file.
